


A Family Life for the Tiger.

by Sakurachan23



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurachan23/pseuds/Sakurachan23
Summary: Come join Poppy and Tora in their married life, navigating through pregnancy, cravings, mood swings, baby showers, delivery and the next years of their life with their child.
Relationships: Quincey Balthuman/Other(s), Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	1. Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write this fanfiction because I love Poppy and Tora and I also like tooth cavities! Ahahah!  
> Who doesn´t like a little bit of sweetness in their lifes? I do!  
> So this is my first fanfiction ever and i really hope that you like it and it fulfill your soul with such sweetness you will get addicted!  
> I will try and update twice a week, but make no promises. I will take requests and try my hardest to fulfill your desires and what you want to read.  
> Note: I don´t do heavy angst, rape, cheating, you know? The heavy stuff. This is a VERY safe fanfiction where it starts good and ends up amazing!.  
> Love you guys so much for giving me a chance!  
> Also this Comics belongs to Lily Dusk.  
> Enjoy!!

Laying in bed, on a cold January night, without being able to sleep, Tora’s mind starts to remembering past events. Some good, some bad, some he wished he could repeat.  
The first and most cherished memory was when he saw Poppy for the first time. He remembers that his heart stopped and his breath caught. She looked beautiful… and like she had been on a fight. But even being beaten down, she had a fight in her he admired. Since then, it was one event after the other. One problem after the other. One piece of his heart lost to her at a time.  
The final piece given to her was when he was finally free from the Mafia. It took three years and a lot of death and sorrow but he was finally free. Free of blood, free of death, free of violence and free to finally enjoy life with a certain hamster. He smiled in the dark. Poppylan. His Poppylan. The woman who faces problems head on, without caring for her safety. Reckless, but he wouldn’t change anything about her. Sure, sometimes she was bitchy and a pain in his ass, but that’s what makes him love her so much. She wasn’t afraid of him. She saw him angry and she wasn’t scared like many others. She always let him alone to vent his anger and if that wasn’t enough, the sex was out of this world.  
He always apologized to her later, but she would look at him with love shining in her eyes. Love, trust and a deep understanding. In a way, people look at them and think ‘What a weird couple, they’re never going to last’, but Tora just wants to tell those who never believed in them “Guess what Motherfuckers!? Five years later and we’re still going strong, thick as thieves, you fuckers!”. But he keeps those words to himself. Poppy’s opinion is the only one that matters. Hers and hers alone.  
He remembers the day he proposed to her. It was nothing fancy, which he regrets heavily, but for them was perfect, it was peaceful. He proposed the same day they were free of the Mafia. They were in bed, relaxing after a day in Lane’s office officialising everything, then went to dinner to celebrate and finally home. Surprisingly, they hadn’t had sex, but they we snuggling and it was good to be there with her, just smelling her and holding her. He remembers looking down at her and blurting “Mary me.” She looked at him shocked. “What? What did you say?” Poppy asks dumbfounded.  
“Fuck, Poppy… You deserve the world and how you’re still with me, it’s beyond me, but I love ya and after what we went through, I want to make you mine and be yours… I know this isn’t the ideal proposal but I love ya so much Poppylan. Marry me?”  
“YES!!!” she screams, crying, hugging and kissing him. “Now let’s have some fiancé fun!” Tora says, pulling her under him and kissing her passionately. Five months later they were married on an intimate ceremony, with Poppy’s closest family members and friends and his closest friends, Quincy and Gyu. And their honeymoon lasted three months, travelling lots of places and just relaxing and being together and having fun.  
Coming back to reality, Tora looks down and sees Poppy smiling and sleeping. HE leans down and kisses her head and feels happy and relaxed. He watches her sleep for a couple more minutes before succumbing to sleep, with a smile on his face and a happy heart.  
His hamster.  
His Poppylan.  
His wife.


	2. The Surprise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has been feeling off for the last couple of weeks and Tora hates it. When she passes out, it's the last straw for Tora. He takes her to the hospital and gets some unexpected news!  
> Characters belong to Lilydusk and Hange belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Poppy woke up feeling relaxed for the first time in two weeks. For some reason, she wakes up two hours earlier everyday to make a mad run to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. After emptying her stomach of last nights dinner, she brushes her teeth, washes her face and goes back to bed, back to Tora’s arms. She tries to be quiet, but the first time it happened she kicked Tora in his junk and apologised all the way to the bathroom. After that day she tries her hardest to leave the bed as quietly as possible and goes to the bathroom downstairs. This morning she looks at the clock and it reads 8:36am.  
Since it’s Saturday, they could afford to stay in bed for a couple more hours. Poppy looks at Tora with a look of love. He always looked… dangerous when he was awake. Aloof, except when he was with her or doing something he enjoyed. Sleeping Tora had softened features, the hardness in his jawline slightly slack, the ever-watchful eyes closed and resting. She was ogling him she knew, but she had the right! She was his wife and she could look at this yumminess all she wanted. Poppy tries to turn quietly towards Tora and to find a better position for her back, when she feels Tora inhaling deeply and pulling her to him.   
“Good Morning Bobby.” Tora says in a raspy powerful voice, that makes Poppy feel her stomach tighten, but not from nausea but from lust and love for him. “Good morning, Tiger.” She says smiling softly. Tora leans to her and kisses her. “How are you this mornin’ hamster? Feeling sick?” He asks with a concerned tone. “I’m fine Tora. I woke up really good today. It’s just my back that’s killing me today. Maybe I slept in a funny position …” she says pensive. Tora sighs and rests his giant hand on her lower back massaging her back. She moans, feeling the knots loosen. He looks at her with a predatory grin, “Well kitten, if you’re moaning with just my hands on your lower back, imagine something else in ya!”. He says mischievously. Poppy blushes to the roots of her hair, but smiled nevertheless. “Well… I know that you are amazing in everything you do. Especially making me happy”. Poppy says in a sultry voice. They start kissing, but were interrupted by Poppy’s stomach fierce growls. Tora separates his mouth from hers, leans his forehead onto hers and laughs. “It’s about time fuckin’ time you woke up hungry, Bobby”. He says, happy for her. After two weeks of throwing up and eating nothing but crackers and ginger tea in the morning, it’s a relief for Tora to hear her stomach growl for food. “Alright woman, get up and go take a shower. I’m going to make us breakfast.” He says while getting out of the bed and putting some sweats on and a shirt on. Poppy looks at him leaving the room and sighs. She is a lucky woman to have him. Sure, he is still brash and intense but for her he is her rock. He supports her craziness, her passions, her desires, everything she feels inclined to do and learn.  
Poppy sighs deeply and get up from the bed to grab her clothes for the day, when studently everything is spinning. She tries to shake her head to dispel the dizziness, but it only makes it worse. As she prepares for the inevitable fall she screams for Tora. “TORA!!!”  
And then the world goes dark.

____________________________

Tora is cracking the eggs for their breakfast when he hears Poppy scream followed by a thud. His heart stops, his breath freezes on his lungs and his body breaks out in a cold sweat as he runs to their room. What he sees leaves him breathless and not in the good way. He rushes to her and takes her head in his hands and the other hand goes to her face, shaking her gently. “Poppy? Come on Bobby, you have to wake up.” He says anxiously. Finally, after what felt like hours but it was just minutes Poppy opens her eyes groggily and Tora feels relived. “Poppylan, what the fuck happened?! I left to make us breakfast and you almost die in me!? Fuck baby, you took ten years out of my life! Fuck this… First the throwing up, then the backaches and now this shit?” he growls “Nahh, Hamster, we are going to the damn hospital! Let’s get you up and dressed and don’t give me any of your sass woman! I will NOT budge on this.” He says getting up and picking her up bridal style. “Tora! Don’t be crazy! It was just a dizzy spell because of my hunger. There’s no need to go to the hospital, baby.” Poppy says trying her hardest to calm him down, but just by looking into his beautiful and deep golden eyes, she knows he is not going to back down. Not on this. Not with her health on the line. And to be honest she is scared. She knows she has a super sweet tooth, and if not for Tora she would give in to all her cravings, but she never felt like this. And looking at Tora, she can see that he is stressed. Poppy snaps out of her thoughts when she feels a tug on her pajama shirt. She looks up and sees Tora kneeling down near her feet, trying to get her dressed. “I can get myself dressed Tora.” Poppy mumbles.   
“I know Poppylan… Just… Let me do this. I don’t want you to pass out again.” He says with a strangled voice. She lets him help her get dressed, feeling tired. She gets dressed in a comfy pair of black leggings, her pink fuzzy sweater and a pair of fuzzy kitten socks.   
She slowly gets up with Tora holding her hands tightly. When she nods, he guides her downstairs to put her black Uggs and her winter jacket. Tora puts his sneakers on, his jacket and wraps a scarf around her neck, grabs her purse, his keys and grabs her hand to leave the house. “You’re going to be fine Poppy. Trust me, ok?”.  
She nods, with tears on her eyes. They get in the car and Tora starts driving towards the hospital.

___________________________

AT THE HOSPITAL  
Poppy is leaning on Tora’s shoulder, feeling exhausted beyond believe. Tora isn’t faring any better. After arriving at the hospital, they waited for about an hour before doing the exams necessary. After they took her blood, had her pee on a cup, asked her tons of questions, they were asked to wait for the results and for the doctor in her doctor’s office. During the middle of waiting, Tora went to the hospital’s cafeteria to grab them something to eat and drink.   
Tora has Poppy’s hand in his, stroking her knuckles, when they hear the door open.  
“Well, Hello there! I’m Doctor Hange Zoe, but you probably already know that, right Poppy?” She says laughing. “So I was checking your results from the blood work and the urine sample and I’ve reached a conclusion.” The doctor says mysteriously.  
“Well?! What’re ya waitin’ for!? What’s wrong with my wife?!” Tora growls, done with this day. He just wants to go back home and go back to bed with Poppy and forget he saw her passed out on their bedroom floor.  
“Tora!” Poppy hissed. “I’m sorry Doctor, it’s just, we’re both tired and nervous. I’m sorry for my husband reaction.” Poppy says giving him the stink eye. “Sorry” Tora mumbles, not really feeling sorry nor feeling it.   
“It’s ok! I understand. Well, I won’t let you wait anymore! Congratulations Poppy! You’re pregnant!” Doctor Hange says laughing at the look on their faces.  
Poppy looks shocked. And Tora?  
Well… Let’s just say the big lug passed out. Fell out of his chair with a thud, leaving Poppy there gaping at the news and from seeing her husband pass out. And the doctor finding it the most amusing thing of her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, i really hope you guys like this chapter! It's sweet and I'm dying to see Tora and Poppy together! (cries in the corner!)  
> Remember to leave your Kudos and your comments so I can see if you are enjoying it or not!  
> Just a few heads up! I plan to finish this fanfiction, even it kills me!! AHAHA, sweat drop...  
> So, I will try and upload twice a week, maybe more, so rest assured my lovelies, you will get your weekly dose of Tora and Poppy!!  
> Love you guys!


	3. The Surprise Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!  
> Hello my lovelies!! OMG... I got so many kudos from my chapters. It was surreal. I love you all soooooo much! I only have to thank you for supporting my dreams and giving me the motivation to keep posting and creating more and more chapters.  
> There was a reader who said that she wanted to see his face, and since I wasn't blessed with a drawing hand (looks at right hand with distaste) lil ol' me has to resort to exhaust the Pinterest search button to find his reaction!! SOOOOO this is his reaction before he passed out! *histerical laugh!* ok... ok... calm down...  
> Enjoy this chapter and always feel free to message me with your ideas, thoughts and what you generally think of the chapters!  
> By the way!! Boy or Girl? Names? Can you imagine Tora with a little girl? *wink wink, nudge, nudge*

Part II  
Tora wakes up groggy with Poppy kneeling next to him and tapping his face gently looking concerned.  
“Wha?” he asks unsure of what happened. “What the Hell? Who tasered me?!” He asks stunned. “Tora! Nobody tasered you, you just passed out.” Poppy says trying to hold on to her laugh and failing. Zoe on the other hand was having a blast and laughing her head off.  
“Passed out? Why?” He asks confused. The last thing he remembers is stroking Poppy’s knuckles and promising everything would be ok, and then that crazy doctor came in and started saying that… His eyes widen and his head turns quickly to Poppy. Her eyes are shiny, with tears in the corner of her eyes, but he can also see the apprehension, the anxiety there. Suddenly, Tora is pulling Poppy into a warm and comfortable hug and just looks at the doctor asking stupidly “Are you sure?”  
“Yes Mister Tora, 100% certain. I even had the test done twice and both times were positive! You are going to have a bundle of joy in about 6 months! From I read from the blood work and urine sample and by the amount of hormone levels there I assume your wife is around 3 months pregnant, so…. CONGRATULATIONS!!” Hange says laughing.  
He looks at Poppy who is looking at him with concern and anxiously. She bites her bottom lip and he has the urge to bite it for her.  
“Bobby, you’re ok with this? With the baby?” Tora asks cautiously.  
“Yes Tora. I… I love this baby already and I haven’t even seen him yet. So yeah…” she says hesitantly. “It’s your reaction I’m worried about.”  
“My reaction? Fuck Poppy. I was preparing myself to hear you had a terminal disease, but instead we find out you are pregnant” He says in awe “I don’t know anything about parenting or being a father… But our kid will never go through what I went through. I fuckin’ promise you that Poppylan.” He growls his promise to her. His voice serious. Poppy is sobbing silently by the time he finishes his promise to her, to their child.  
“I love you Tora”.  
“I love you more Bobby”.  
“I love you most.” Whisper Poppy, leaning her forehead to his and smiling softly while Tora’s hand slowly creeps to her stomach and he starts rubbing little circles there.  
Their private moment is interrupted by their doctor oohing and awing their declaration and taking notes. ‘This doctor is a fuckin’ nut case we should change doctors Bobby’ Tora murmurs, a little bit scared by the doctor’s behaviour, but not admitting it. “Nonsense, Tora. Doctor Hange has been my OB- GYN, and she is amazing at what she does! And besides” she says putting her hand on her stomach “I’m more comfortable with her taking care of us.” She says looking up at him with big, round brown eyes. Tora can’t resist her eyes and ends up mumbling a ‘Whatever you’re comfortable with Bobby.’  
“Well… Poppy! Tora!” The eccentric doctor calls them, smiling wide. “Want to see your bean sprout?” They both look at each other, nervous and excited. “Yes, please!” They both say at the same time. “AWWW, my husband never spoke at the same time as I! Ohh, I could see he thought it, but he never voiced it.” She mused, with a hand on chin. “But I’m working on it! He is my science project!” She says with a spark in her eyes. “Freaky shit” Tora whispers. She gets the machine on and unfolds a sheet of paper to put on the bed there. She pats the bed and says “Hop in Poppy! We are going to see the next Wilker bean sprout!”.  
Poppy does as the doctor says with Tora’s help and lays down slowly. “Raise your sweater and lower your leggings a little bit for me please! Put the sweater under your bra… yes like that.” Hange says, while Tora helped Poppy with her leggings. She opens the gel bottle “This will be a little cold!” She says shaking the bottle and squirting a dollop of the gel onto her stomach. Poppy gives a tiny squeal, blushing to the roots of her head and gripping Tora’s hand tighter. Hange puts the wand onto her stomach rubbing it on the gel to get some lubrication and starts clicking a few buttons while moving the wand around her lower stomach.  
“Okay Mamma and Papa! According to the measurements I’m taking you are exactly 12 weeks pregnant. That’s three months to be precise! And your bean is three inches long and so you can have a guess it’s the size of a plum! Your bean’s fingernails, toenails and bones are forming and a layer of hair it’s covering most of her body. Your baby is around…” she says clicking a few more buttons “uhmm… around 0.49 oz, about 17 grams.” Hange says smiling at them. “This is your baby.” Hange says while turning the monitor for them to finally look at their child.  
Both parents look at the screen in awe and happiness. “That’s our baby there.” Tora whispers with and awed voice. “Yes, she is beautiful.” Poppy murmurs still looking at the monitor with fascination and love. “Do you want to hear the heartbeat?”  
“YES!” Both parents say, excited about it.  
Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump…  
For the first time since finding out they were expecting a baby, they both realize how real everything is. A product of their love, affection, struggles. Tora starts picturing a son with Poppy’s features, maybe his black hair and her deep light brown eyes. Or a little girl (he is already sweating if they have a girl. A boy… he can deal, it’s easy, he is a boy, well man, but… a girl? That’s a thought for another time). He looks at Poppy and sees the tears running down her rosy cheeks, but her smile is radiant.  
“I love you.” Tora says smiling.  
“I love you more.” Poppy whispers, a soft smile on her face.  
“I love you most.” Tora kisses her softly on her lips, a deep sense of happiness carving into his heart.


End file.
